


Eyes on me

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Arthur wants to try something new. Merlin is a little nervous about that. Gwaine is ready to offer all the help he can.





	Eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a slightly longer version than the one I submitted for Kinkalot - Challenge #1 - Being Watched
> 
> Not betaread.

Merlin was in the bathroom for some time now but he couldn’t muster the courage to get out it. It still couldn’t believe he had agreed to that...

Oh, he knew why he had said yes..; Because he loved Arthur and was unable to refuse him anything. But still… This was way more than buying him a milkshake just before dinner or agree to watch Fast and Furious for the 84th time. 

And there was Gwaine… Merlin probably wouldn’t have agreed if it has been someone else. Gwaine was a colleague of Arthur who had become a friend along the years and the football matches on Sunday. Merlin liked Gwaine. He was funny, witty. And he was handsome. It would be bad faith not to admit that. 

It’s not like Merlin had been attracted to Gwaine. He had never thought about him like that. He loved Arthur and was happy with him. But since Arthur’s proposal, Merlin had seen Gwaine in another light and… he had to admit the guy was attractive.

Still, that didn’t make the whole situation easier. 

“Merlin? Are you alright?” Arthur’s voice came from the other side of the door.

Merlin knew Arthur and Gwaine were waiting for him. He took a deep breath before answering.

“I’m coming.”

Merlin opened the door of the room. Arthur was sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room and Gwaine was lounging on the bed. Both were only wearing their underwear and Merlin suddenly felt like an idiot as he was still wearing his t-shirt.

“I… I should remove this,” he said, playing with the rim of the t-shirt.

“Gwaine could help you,” Arthur suggested.

“Oh...okay…”

Gwaine came next to Merlin and gently put his hand under the t-shirt.

“Can I tease a little?” Gwaine asked, looking at Arthur.

Merlin realised what their dynamics were going to be. Arthur war here not only to watch but also to guide them, to set the limits. Gwaine wouldn’t do anything without Arthur’s consent. And Merlin knew that Arthur would hear all his demands and stop everything if Merlin asked him to. That helped Merlin relax. 

Arthur had nodded to Gwaine and Merlin felt hands gently touching his belly, crawling higher… Finally reaching his chest and stroking his nipples. A shiver ran down his back.  
“You like that, don’t you, Merlin?” Arthur asked. Merlin nodded and let himself be dragged towards the bed by Gwaine. Gwaine sat on the bed and kept Merlin between his legs, finally lifting the t-shirt.

“Let’s get rid of that.”

Merlin obeyed and removed the garment. 

Gwaine looked at him then, letting his eyes roam all over Merlin’s body. It felt strange to feel someone else then Arthur look at him like that.

“‘He’s sexy, isn’t he?” Arthur said. 

“Yeah… You’re a lucky bastard. Can I continue?” Gwaine asked.

“Yes… Go on… I’ll tell you if you need to stop. Merlin. If you want to stop, just say so, ok?”

Merlin nodded and turned to Arthur.

“Ok… I will.”

“Great!” Gwaine said as he grabbed Merlin’s waist more enthusiastically and dragged him closer. “Now, let’s enjoy the moment,” he said, before peppering kisses on Merlin’s belly. It tickled a little until one of Gwaine’s hand found its way under Merlin’s briefs to grab his cheek.

Gwaine hummed in appreciation and soon, both his hand were under Merlin’s briefs, pushing it down and freeing his cock that had started to harden. 

It hardened, even more, when Gwaine’s lips touched its tip before putting small kisses everywhere.

Merlin moaned. It felt strange and exhilarating at the same time. Before Arthur, he had had sex with only one other guy. And there was Arthur, watching them, making the situation feel even more surreal.

Merlin’s train of thoughts was interrupted when Gwaine took his cock in his mouth… And what a mouth! What Merlin’s felt after that prevented him to think. He just enjoyed the feelings. He was barely standing on his legs but Gwaine was holding him firmly. Merlin moaned. His embarrassment was disappearing with every wicked movement of Gwaine’s tongue.

“What a marvelous sight,” Arthur said. 

Merlin looked at him. One of his hands had disappeared in his underwear and he was stroking his cock. 

“I...I’m not going to last.” Merlin managed to say. He didn’t want to come so soon.

Gwaine licked his cock one last time and let him go.

“Not now… I have many other plans for you tonight!” Gwaine said. 

He moved to lay in the middle of the bed and beckoned Merlin over.

“Come with me…”

Merlin let go of his briefs and kneeled on the bed to join Gwaine and lay next to him.

Gwaine grabbed Merlin’s waist until Merlin was on top of him. LIke that, their erect cocks touched, only separated by the light fabric of Gwaine’s briefs. 

Merlin saw Gwaine look at Arthur. He didn’t see what Arthur did but Gwaine’s lips were on his now and it felt stranger than all they had done until now, more intimate… But not unpleasant… Really not unpleasant.

Gwaine’s tongue was wicked!

They separated, breathless but Gwaine kept putting small kisses on Merlin’s neck.

“You like what I do to you, don’t you?”

Merlin nodded. He wanted more.

“You like what my tongue do to you!”

“Yes…” It had been more like a moan than a word.

“Do you want me to show you something else my tongue can do?”

Merlin didn’t know what Gwaine was offering but he wanted to discover it.

“Yes…”

Gwaine helped Merlin lay on the bed. He could see Arthur better like this. Arthur who was naked, sprawled in the armchair, his hand on his cock, holding the base tightly, flushed… Merlin had never seen him like this.

Gwaine asked him to spread his legs. Merlin obeyed without removing his eyes from Arthur. And Arthur's eyes were on him. Merlin finally felt the arousal that came from being watched. He was starting to understand why Arthur had wanted to try that. 

And then he felt it… Gwaine breathes, there… What was he going to…  
Merlin hadn’t had the time to wonder what was happening before he felt Gwaine’s tongue on his hole. Merlin’s thigh clenched around Gwaine involuntarily but Gwaine didn’t stop his ministrations and soon Merlin was reduced to a moaning mess. He tried to keep his eyes open, to watch Arthur touching himself but as Gwaine’s tongue started to enter him, it was getting harder. He was hearing his moans, Arthur’s deep breathes and Gwaine squelching noises. He wasn’t going to last but this time he didn’t say it aloud. He wanted to come, with Gwaine licking him, with Arthur watching them, masturbating… He wanted to offer that spectacle to Arthur’s hungry eyes. 

And his climax came as soon as Gwaine put a finger along his tongue in Merlin’s ass, touching his prostate. 

Merlin didn’t hold his moans as his orgasm rippled through his body but he managed to hear Arthur’s cry as he came too. 

He was lying on the bed, breathless, with the impression he was floating… Gwaine was gently stroking his body to help him calm down but Merlin only had eyes for Arthur who was breathless, too. His belly was covered in come. He looked completely debauched and Merlin couldn’t help to feel proud that he had helped put him in his state.

Gwaine turned toward Arthur, too.

“Looks like you enjoyed the show.”

“Yeah… “

They all smiled. 

As he regained his senses, Merlin realised Gwaine hadn’t come. He still could feel his hardness against his leg. 

“Gwaine… Do you want to…” Merlins gestured towards his groin.

“I’d prefer to put this to good use,” he answered cheekily. “Fancy a second round?” he asked with a wink. Merlin looked at Arthur and saw his boyfriend nod. 

“Yeah..”

***

“Hey,” Arthur said as Merlin joined him in their bed. 

After their… tryst with Gwaine, they hadn’t talked that much. They had invited Gwaine to stay for dinner but he had declined, saying they had to talk after what they did.  
But they had eaten in silence. 

“Hey,” Merlin answered, coming nearer and nestling against Arthur.

He wanted to be held. Arthur should have felt it as he took Merlin in his arms almost immediately.

“Are you ok?” Arthur asked.

“I… I think so.” 

Arthur smiled and Merlin saw the relief on his face. He hadn’t thought about what Arthur must have felt. It had been his idea. If it had gone wrong in any way, he would have felt responsible.

If Merlin forgot about his embarrassment, he had to admit it had felt good… really good. Arthur’s hungry eyes on him. Gwaine’s body… Gwaine’s hand...And that thing he had done with his tongue.

Arthur and Merlin and done a few things in bed in the years they had been together, but they had never tried to rim each other… They kept things quite vanilla most of the time. With Gwaine it had been different and Merlin had enjoyed the novelty. 

“Did you enjoyed it?” Arthur asked, gently stroking Merlin’s back.

Merlin didn’t want to lie. What they did was a proof of trust between them. So he told Arthur the truth.

“Yes… More than I expected.”

“Great… When I saw how much you hesitated before… I was afraid that you felt you were obligated to do it… to please me.”

“Arthur…” Merlin lifted himself on his elbow to watch his boyfriend in the eyes. “I know you’d never force me to do anything. I… I was just a little be afraid… Of all that could happen if something went wrong... I. Now, I realise it was foolish.”

“Yes, it was but I’m glad it went well.”

“Me, too.”

Merlin put his head on Arthur’s torso and nestled against him again. 

“And if you really liked it, we could perhaps ask Gwaine to come again.”  
Merlin smiled. He wasn’t against the idea.

“We’ll see.”


End file.
